Early Flozas
The early flozas were the very first florazoans, before the split into the original three families. They were simple, and none of them had brains. They all evolved on Flozoa Island on Jiaggaus, and their evolution was accelerated by the Om and the Grench. Early Flozas These are all the flozas that evolved before the flozas split into several families. * Roolgae '- These microscopic creatures have developed root like appendages, to grapple onto rocks. They are smaller than Tardigrades, and often are eaten by such creatures. Although they are not florazoa, all flozas are evolved from them. * '''Cralgae '- This so called simple plant has evolved two new powerful features, to aid in collecting more solar energy. Its root like appendages now have bonded to some bacteria, allowing it to use cilla to move along the shore and beach. They have gained a heat seeking appendage also from the bonding, which helps them find areas of best sunlight. How this plant will evolve is unknown, but it unlocks many possibilities. * 'Senalgae '- These plants have developed specialized cells, for different tasks. Both are descended from bacteria that merged with Rolgae, allowing them to move. The first are located in the "body", in the form of a heat seeking organ. This sense helps them find sunlight, allowing them to feed. The other new tool are cells located in the legs, which help to move the plant around. * 'Scutalgae '- This Florazoa has developed thicker double jointed legs, allowing them to be larger in size. They live mostly on Flozoa island, and feed on sunlight. Their heat seeking organ has improved, allowing them to sense not only where sunlight is, but the location of creatures. This may help them see and avoid herbivores later on. Thy also have developed nerve like cells, going from the limbs to their heat seeking organ, linking in their main body. This may lead to a primitive brain later on. * 'Trialgae - '''The mighty trilgea is the largest of the current florozoa at about the size of a small elephant, it lives in the plains on it's three very strong limbs which allow it to tower above any creature on their island. It's original limbs have moved to the top of it's body allowing it to protect it's heat sensor from hungry Firds. * '''Jellgea '- The Jellgea is a very basic form of florazoan life,that said it is also quite successful. It uses it's many tentacles to electrocute herbivores that try to eat it by sending volts down from the large sac on it's top into the body of its predator. They do not have many internal organs. Later Evolutions These plants are evolved from the original flozas and are not part of any of the main families, but evolved after the split. * 'Trillgea '- A large form of florozoa. It uses it's front leg as a sort of arm, to knock anything out of the way. It has like it's tree living cousins the beginnings of a brain. Their brain is housed where the tentecles have migrated up to, to protect the primitive think-tank. * 'Looralgae '- This medium-sized florazoa uses its big tentacles to search for light in order to feed. It has poison pods on its back that can launch poison to kill predators. * 'Mushalgae '- These creatures serve their queen by harvesting Mushweed for her to feed on. They are immune to the poison, as is the Quealgae. They carry the weed on their backs, which the Quealgae feeds on through her tendrils. They still photosynthesis for food, as the Mushweed is not for them. * '''Spoutlegea - '''The Sproutlegea is tiny. They have no brain,just a cluster of nerves and have evolved many features to help them get more food. They are coated in leaves and have sharp thorns to defend themselves. They nestle themselves in the Ground and take up root with their legs. * '''Treegea - The Treegea is the largest Floza yet. Like it's smaller cousin it has evolved leaves to help it photosynthesise. They live harmlessly with trees and forests and sometimes sit in the seaforming deep mangroves for fish to live in. 004 Evolutions In Pijidraw-004, the lack of trees on Flozoa Island due to the Grench not existing caused the Florazoa to evolve differently. Here, no family of floza survived except the early ones and those not in any family, except the Mushalgae and the Treegea. In addition, there are also these species. *'Megalgea' - This gentle giant evolved to be larger and with thicker cell walls at the legs than it's kin. The tentacles at the top are now in a dome position, for further protection from firds. Their spiked legs can now be used as anchors to pin into place to resist pushing Trillgeas better. *'Geckalgea' - These peculiar plants have become parasites. Using their three-toed feet, they walk along a Megalgea's leg, then, using it's spiked front arms, it rips open a hole into the leg, from which it can absorb nutrients from it's host. The Geckalgea sticks the spiked arm into the hole, from which the nutrients are drained. This has evolved so that Geckalgeas can get better sunning opportunities and still get the nessecary nutrients it requires. *'Roofgea' - Some Trillgea had somehow shrunk in size, and have adapted to sunning on Megalgea. These became the Roofgea, which can keep their happy home if they remove pesky Geckalgeas and herbivores from their massive hosts. Roofgeas are about as smart as a dolphin, a vast improvement from their ancestor's primitive brain, and all the more nessecary to be able to plan herbivore-removing tactics. *'Pisalgea' - From the lack of sea-dwelling Florazoans, Jellgeas living in such conditions could adapt and evolve into these slightly larger electric plants. They have adapted to the whole body emitting electricity, and a fish-like design to reach the best sunning spots with efficiency; The "arms" became fins, while the bottom tentacles became parts of a primitive tail. As for the tentacles near the electric sack, they are used to defend the sack. *'Brutegea' - One day, a Roofgea spore landed on a Golobon, and became this hybrid. Their role in Roofgea society is to scout around for any herbivores, to aid in readiness in combat for Soldgeas. *'Soldgea' - Whilst learning spore injection, Roofgeas put a spore onto a Golobonga, and it became this hybrid. Their role in Roofgea society is to attack any herbivores that may come near the Roofgea, their spore injections or their Megalgea hosts. *'Cerebralgea' - These are essentially Roofgea that have larger brains and a wider heat-shifting language. They have discovered spore injection, and use it to make castes for their society in order to defend from herbivores. This section will be updated regularly for a while, as not all of the species indented to be in this section have evolved yet. Category:Plant Category:Flozas Category:Neo-Terra Category:Jiaggaus Category:Nature